


One Call

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [33]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun calls Jooheon in a flurry, and for one thing: to feel Jooheon's mouth against his most intimate part~[Jookyun/rimming]





	One Call

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> [M] “jookyun, jooheon rimming Changkyun”

“You… want me to come over there now?” Jooheon asked, blinking nervously as he held the phone a little closer to his ear. Changkyun had called him, his voice trembling as he begged for Jooheon to come to his studio. Jooheon couldn’t figure out what was going on with him, but he could tell his boyfriend was clearly struggling with something, and he was a little worried for him.

“YES! You need to come over  _now_ , please hyung~  _please_ ~” Changkyun said, apparently resorting to begging now. Starting to sense the lewd desperation in his voice, Jooheon swallowed, his cheeks turning pink as he walked down the street, already heading towards Changkyun’s studio.

“I-I’m headed there now, Changkyunnie. Are you going to be okay?” Jooheon asked, tone concerned, and Changkyun breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’ll be okay now, thank you for coming,” Changkyun said, and Jooheon swallowed, swearing he heard wet, sloshing noises from the other end of the phone. Just what was Changkyun doing there? After hanging up, Jooheon shook his head, wondering just what he’d do with his needy boyfriend. Of course, he headed there regardless, and after knocking on the door, was let in immediately by Changkyun… who wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Whoa,” Jooheon sighed out, getting quickly dragged into the cramped space. The whole room was warm and smelt like sex, and Jooheon’s cheeks flushed, frowning nervously as he surveyed the surroundings. Apparently Changkyun had been getting busy for quite a while now; it really made Jooheon wonder just what this boy did in his free time.

“I-I’m really horny, hah,” Changkyun explained after turning around to face Jooheon. “I haven’t jerked off in a really long time, and I kinda… realized…” Changkyun choked up, his throat constricting with nervousness while his sexy, serious boyfriend stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

“You realized what?” Jooheon prompted, his heart pounding from the intensely erotic scene he’d just stumbled into. He knew what Changkyun was about to say, they both did. Jooheon just wanted to hear Changkyun say it himself.

“…That you’re the only person who can make me cum anymore,” Changkyun admitted, voice low and deep, but clearly tinged with embarrassment. Jooheon smiled, licking his lips as he stared, impressed, down at Changkyun. Knowing where this was clearly headed, Jooheon took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves as he walked closer to Changkyun. 

“Then how do you want me to make you cum?” Jooheon asked, pushing back his short white hair, eyes burning into Changkyun’s. Jooheon knew that he probably wouldn’t get a chance to get himself off, considering how far gone Changkyun already looked, so he prepared to give his all into making Changkyun cum for him. Plus, he knew that Changkyun had work he should’ve been doing, and getting him to finish quicker would be the best option.

Changkyun shuffled in place, his heart pounding. The slightly oversized white button-down he was still wearing was becoming transparent with sweat, and Jooheon let his eyes travel down all the exposed parts Changkyun had on display for him. Feeling small under Jooheon’s gaze, Changkyun clenched his jaw, trying to remember his goal for calling Jooheon here: he needed to cum, desperately.

“Could you eat me out?” Changkyun asked, voice barely above a whisper. He was hoping to get a little stimulation from Jooheon’s tongue, but he really wanted his cock… hopefully he’d be able to last until then. Jooheon raised his eyebrows and nodded, not even pausing to ask Changkyun if he was cleaned up for him- judging by the plethora of dildos strewn about the room, he was more than prepared.

“Of course,” Jooheon replied, and Changkyun smiled, his eyes flickering down to the floor nervously. Approaching the low couch in Changkyun’s studio, Jooheon pushed a few things aside, and then sat down, gesturing for Changkyun to get closer. Getting the idea, Changkyun walked in front of him, so that his cock was eyelevel to Jooheon. “Turn around, sweetie,” Jooheon lightly ordered, and Changkyun flushed, turning until his ass was right in Jooheon’s face.

He felt depraved excitement bubble up in his stomach, and Changkyun’s heart pounded in his chest. At the feeling of Jooheon’s fingers pushing his ass cheeks apart, Changkyun slipped out a needy moan, his cheeks burning from the embarrassment. Here he was, hardly dressed and standing up while his boyfriend was sitting down with Changkyun’s ass in his face. It was infinitely dirtier just thinking about Jooheon was about to do with his ass, and Changkyun spread his legs, propping one foot up on the armrest of the couch so Jooheon could get to his entrance better.

Underneath him, Jooheon groaned at the mere visual of Changkyun in this position- his thick, huge ass spread right in front of him; his slender, lean legs splayed apart. It was incredibly sexy, and Jooheon licked his lips, holding open Changkyun’s ass and surveying his stretched, pink hole. Letting out a breathy laugh, Jooheon moved his eyes up to the back of Changkyun’s head.

“You sure were busy before I got here,” Jooheon said, and Changkyun flushed even hotter, his body trembling.

“I-I was,” Changkyun admitted, a part of him wishing that Jooheon would just get to the action, and another part of him hoping his boyfriend would continue saying cheeky, embarrassing lines. Smirking, Jooheon finally brought his mouth to Changkyun’s hole, swiping his tongue out and tasting mostly the flavor of sticky, sweet lube. He wanted to clean the lube off, and continued lapping broad, slow swipes across the entirety of Changkyun’s entrance.

Gasping, Changkyun’s eyes rolled back, and he groaned, immediately overwhelmed by the completely different sensation. Slipping out a few high, desperate moans, Changkyun pressed his ass against Jooheon’s face, desperate for more stimulation. When Jooheon picked up his pace, Changkyun whined, breathy, hot noises slipping from his talented mouth.

“Feels- so good-” Changkyun brokenly moaned, his hard, neglected cock dripping precum beneath the hem of his oversized shirt. Jooheon moaned, his eyebrows drawing together as he pressed his face into the soft, huge pillows that were his boyfriend’s incredible butt. Unable to stop himself, Jooheon groped Changkyun’s ass cheeks while his tongue dug into Changkyun’s ass.

Changkyun knew that he wasn’t going to last long, especially not with how eagerly Jooheon was going at it, but he desperately held onto his last strands of self-restraint, his body trembling from the strain. God, he wanted to cum so bad—And Jooheon’s mouth felt so much better than any toy Changkyun could buy. 

Beneath him, Jooheon shoved his tongue inside Changkyun’s tense ring of muscle, groaning at the heat and how easily he was to penetrate. At this rate, Jooheon could probably just fuck him right now, with no more preparation needed. It was absurdly sexy, and Jooheon found himself picking up his pace, savoring the way Changkyun’s skin tasted on his tongue. Wanting to let Changkyun know just how much he was enjoying himself, Jooheon removed his mouth, but only long enough to speak.

“You taste so good, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon complimented, sparking a needy, desperate whine from Changkyun’s throat. The younger boy was having enough difficulty standing as it was- and to add Jooheon’s breathy confession, it was starting to weigh down on him. His knees buckled, and Changkyun would’ve fallen if not for Jooheon’s grip on his hips.

“Oh- be careful, baby,” Jooheon said, before immediately returning his mouth to Changkyun’s entrance, drawing out another cry from Changkyun’s mouth. He wanted to cum on Jooheon’s mouth, he  _needed_  to. Screw holding back; if Changkyun held back any longer, he’d just ruin his orgasm.

“Gonna cum-” Changkyun managed to stammer out, praying that Jooheon would pick up his pace and help him through his orgasm. Luckily, Jooheon did just that- eagerly devouring Changkyun’s ass as the boy struggled to stand up. Gripping him firmly, Jooheon thrust his tongue in and out of Changkyun’s entrance, milking out the boy’s orgasm without ever even touching his cock.

Squirting bands of thick, hot cum, Changkyun leaned backwards, almost collapsing against Jooheon’s body as his body was wracked with intense tremors. His eyes rolled back, Changkyun didn’t even realize that he moaned out Jooheon’s name as he came, too far gone to even hear anything, let alone process words. Groaning, Jooheon pulled his face away from Changkyun’s ass, inhaling deeply as he tried catching his breath. Changkyun’s ass was, admittedly huge, and Jooheon was more than a little short of breath.

Now that he was finished cumming, Changkyun really did collapse against Jooheon, startling the older boy as he limply laid across his body. After getting over his initial surprise, Jooheon chuckled, rubbing his hand through Changkyun’s hair as the boy laid sprawled across his body.

“Was that just what you needed~?” Jooheon asked, voice endearing but tinged with mirth. Changkyun swallowed, lips parting in a deep sigh as he tried collecting himself. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his heart was still racing in his chest. Changkyun cracked his eyes open, eyes gazing over at Jooheon. Smiling at the sweet expression on his boyfriend’s face, Changkyun leaned into Jooheon’s touch- almost like a puppy.

“It was, thank you for coming by on such short notice,” Changkyun thanked, a tiny bit of embarrassment swelling up as he thought about how desperate he must’ve sounded on the phone. Jooheon didn’t seem to mind, however, only nodding and giving Changkyun a reliable grin. 

“Any time~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
